


Mob Boss Kylo Ren

by whiskey_bumblebee



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mob Boss Kylo Ren, Mob!Kylo Ren, genre typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskey_bumblebee/pseuds/whiskey_bumblebee
Summary: Collection of my writings about Mob Boss Kylo Ren, organized roughly chronologically
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 10





	1. Amore Mio

He hadn’t planned on being here tonight. But here he was, in a stupid fuckin’ booth eating fries that were too salty, moping.

At least the whiskey was decent. With that thought, he nodded to Silas, who was sitting across the bar, and raised his glass in thanks. Silas had gone across town to buy a bottle of Kylo’s favorite.

Well, it wasn’t as if he would say no. Kylo was already pissed enough that he had to attend a mix and mingle event to fix the impression that his idiot father had given. The least anyone could do was buy him a decent fucking drink to keep him- 

“Fuck,” he swore under his breath. Blood leaked out of his finger. He hadn’t even realized he’d been chewing at his cuticles. Drawing a deep breath to fight the urge to roll his eyes, he glanced over at the stack of napkins on the table and grimaced.

He wasn’t a germophobe or nothin’, but man, those could not be clean.

Kylo did close his eyes then, dipped the corner of the filthy fuckin’ thing into his tumbler before pressing it to his finger.

“Ay,” came a voice from the booth over his shoulder.

Nonplussed, Kylo looked over. “What?”

“You gonna talk to anyone?” 

“Jesus Christ, they really did send me here with a handler.”

“Friend.” The burly man corrected.

“Handler,” Kylo scoffed, downing the last of his glass. Setting it down on the table with a heavy hand, he looked over at the man again.

“Keep my booth empty, I like this one.”

The man nodded and Kylo walked over to the bar. He moved to sit, then clenched his jaw as he remembered to ‘mingle’. With an eyebrow raise at the bartender, he made a mental note to figure out what this was punishment for once he was back home.

“What can I get ya?”

“Nothing right now, I’m the dickhead who’s sponsoring the Midnight Blend. I just wanted to ask if there’s anyone here worth talking to.”

It was brisk, but he wasn’t in the mood to chat with the bartenders. Not when his whole night was looking like niceties and handshakes. The bartender nodded.

“Red suit seems pretty interesting. If you’re not in the mood to talk, navy baroque will do it for you. Ladies?”

Kylo’s shoulders lifted in a shrug, and felt a wave of regret almost as soon as he’d done it. How embarrassing was that? Being asked about ladies and fucking shrugging?

“I could go for a lay, but I don’t do long term.” 

The words crystallized into truth as they left his lips. Sex hadn’t been on his mind while he’d been here, but now that he’d thought about it, it did seem like a better nightcap than the rest of the bottle.

His face turned sour again as he thought about how the night was likely to end. Alone on his balcony, the whole fuckin’ city probably getting laid while he looked down from his penthouse, drunk off his ass and thinking too much. 

Jesus Christ, he thought. The first half of a familiar demon crept into his mind and he pushed it back. ‘What if the rest of your life-’

He cleared his throat and realized the bartender had been giving recommendations the whole time. The bartender stopped and looked at Kylo then. Kylo just nodded and walked away, too tired to think about how to reply to a conversation he’d forgotten he was in.

What felt like hours passed, but the wrought iron clock confirmed it had only been three quarters of an hour. The handler looked smug, so maybe Kylo could go home. He tried to raise an eyebrow to ask for approval, but the man wouldn’t meet his eye.

Kylo assumed that was a no.

He turned around, rolling his eyes so hard it almost gave him a headache, and cursed under his breath.

When he opened his eyes though, he froze.

Descending the stairs in red, smiling playfully down into the band pit at the base of the stairwell. No name yet, but when he saw you, everything about you was in capital letters.

Your lips matched your dress matched your shoes and Kylo’s finger was at his mouth again, worrying his cuticles.

Before he could overthink it, he made his way to the bottom of the stairs and extended his arm.

You took it gratefully, the transition from stairs to floor made significantly easier.

Kylo didn’t even know there was an upstairs to this place. For all he knew, you came directly down from heaven and the stairs would vanish as you stepped off them. His thoughts were a mile a minute, but externally he was cool as ever.

“Drink?”

You nodded and gave him a little smile. 

“What’s my budget?”

Kylo smiled then, a little smile but a grin all the same. 

“Whatever you want.”

“Well, I know what I want, but I know for a fact it isn’t here.”

You had the kind of voice that convinced Kylo everything you were saying was extremely important, hinting at something deeper than he could understand.

“You a regular?”

“Something like that.” 

There was that little smile again as you glanced at him. It had him weak in the fucking knees. 

“Well, I can send a friend across town to get it, if you feel that strongly about it.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll have a cosmo.”

“Well now I’m curious. What’s your poison?”

“It’s a rare Johnnie Walker.” Slight irritation colored your tone.

“Midnight Blend?”

You quirked an eyebrow. Kylo read impressed.

“I took the liberty of buying a bottle and bringing it here when I found out they didn’t have it.”

You made a face that Kylo didn’t understand, a mix of impressed and offended. He realized he’d been asking all the basics. Regular, preferred drink. He kicked himself. Might as well have started with ‘come here often?’

For a moment you turned away, and Kylo was worried this was it. He’d missed his shot. When he followed the line of your gaze, he saw the clock again. You looked back at him.

“Touch early for midnight blend, isn’t it?”

He shrugged. “I’ll probably be drinking it ‘til midnight.”

He kicked himself again at how boring he sounded, and opened his mouth to say something, but you spoke first.

“So how about that cosmo?”

He relaxed again, nodded and walked you to the bar. For a moment he forgot why he was here. Fuck all that, he wasn’t gonna spend a second on those idiots now that you were here. 

He ordered, then thought too much about the ethics of looking at women and seeing them as a means of sex instead of as people. He brushed it off as a dry spell and decided he’d prove himself wrong by getting to know you.

“Thank you for the drink,” You smiled, touched his arm. 

No no no no, he thought. You couldn’t be leaving already. He hadn’t even asked you anything.

“It’s my pleasure. Do you want to sit in a booth? It’s quieter over there.”

You nodded, surprised him.

This time hours actually had passed. Well, almost two hours. You were laughing and leaning on him. He’d dropped all the names he could, bought you all the drinks you wanted. His confidence had risen as you’d moved closer to him at the booth. Your thighs were nudging each others’ every time you breathed now.

“So, I gotta ask, what makes you think you can come in here, looking like you own the fuckin’ place?”

You laughed with soul, harder than you had all night, and Kylo knew it was genuine. Your hand was on his arm again and he thought he’d die if you ever took it off. 

“I do actually. You know, own the place.” You gestured vaguely, wrist circling a few times before coming back to rest on your other hand.

Kylo laughed then. 

“You’ve been letting me rack up a fuckin’ tab buying you booze when you own the place?”

He was teasing, you knew it. Knew it by the sparkle in his eye and the way he was smiling.

“Hey well,” You shrugged. “You felt the need to stock it up with Midnight Blend, so I’m no different, right?”

He smiled, shrugged back. “You look incredible, by the way.”

“Thank you. It’s the dress’ first night out.”

You both paused for a moment then, sensing that what you said next would determine where the night went.

In the silence, Kylo realized that you were one of the people he’d been sent to get back on good terms with. If you owned the restaurant…. shit. You were a higher-up.

“I did, uh, tell you my name, right? Kylo Ren?”

You nodded, eyes still locked on his, still touching his arm and pressing your thigh against his. Waited for him to go on, then you remembered why he was so surprised.

“Oh, I’m meant to have a grudge against you, is that it?”

“Something like that,” Kylo mumbled into his drink, mood changing rapidly.

“Well, I like to form my own opinions.”

That was the sexiest thing you’d said all night. With the way you leaned up real close to say it, Kylo could feel your breath on his cheek. When he turned his face, you were right there.

He didn’t know it, but you had been about to kiss him.

Kylo smirked. “What do you say, we clear my tab and head back to mine?”

You rolled your eyes playfully and leaned back. “What do you say, you pay your tab, I tell my family you’re all good and we head back to mine?”

He pretended to think it over, then looked back at you with a smile.

“Where is yours?”

You pointed directly up. “Shorter walk than yours, I’m assuming.”

He nodded. “Want to hear a bad line?” His smile was devious as you nodded back and he leaned to whisper in your ear.

“What do you say we make this the dress’ first night off?”


	2. Aflame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of amore mio, NSFW ;)
> 
> Reader and Kylo head upstairs to her apartment above the bar and antics ensue.

You were breathless at the top of the spiral staircase, but not from the ascent. His hand was on your waist the whole way and you swore when you looked down at your dress it’d be aflame. When your eyes met, you couldn’t stop your lips from falling open, and his were the same, pupils blown wide.

The music from downstairs floated up through the cracks between the floorboards, muffled by the thick red Persian rug of your living room. Your brown leather armchairs and carefully collated decor were forgotten as your back hit the wall and his breath fanned your face.

He quirked an eyebrow, glanced at your lips. 

“Please,” You managed, breathy.

Both his hands found your waist, lips scorching against yours. His hands. so big, bunched the satin in his fists, lifted the slip dress to expose your thighs. Heady with all of this, all of you, he dropped the fabric again and instead slid his hands up to your chest, taking a breast in each hand. 

You felt his sounds in your mouth then, reached back to tangle a hand in his hair. 

You couldn’t help but stare as he slipped the band of his briefs past his hips. His bottom lip was pulled between his lips. You walked from the bed to the floor where he stood, dropped to your knees and helped him pull the fabric to his ankles.

His eyes met yours, no smile to be had, ever so serious. The back of his hand drifted over your temple and over the side of your head, smoothing back the hair there. 

It suddenly struck you that he was insecure.

You smiled, cupped your hand around the back of that strong thigh, ran it up and down his leg to soothe him.

“You’re twice as big as anyone I’ve ever had, you don’t need to worry about that, if that’s what’s on your mind.”

He was silent for a few minutes then, enough time for you to think you’d said the wrong thing. Enough time for you to try to make your way back to standing.

Kylo placed a firm hand on your shoulder and pushed you back down to your knees. The breath that sighed through your plush lips was more than enough for his eyes to darken.

“I don’t want to hear about anyone you’ve been with before.”

You nodded, kissed at the top of his thigh. 

He threaded a hand through your hair, pulled your head back, slowly, enough for you to face him. 

“Got that?”

You nodded, kept your eyes trained on his.

“Good. Stand up.”

You did as he asked, curious.

“If you’re honest-”

Quirking an eyebrow, you made pointed eye contact.

“-then I’m going to need to get you nice and worked up, hm? Lie back. Let me treat you the way that none of those other assholes did.”

You laid back on your thick comforter, let your body sink. A laugh came from deep within your belly as you heard him crack his knuckles. When you looked down again, his face was there, between your legs.

“You’re gonna want to fist a hand in the sheets, baby.”

“If you’re all bark-”

Your back arched off the bed as he bit your inner thigh.

He traced shapes over your cooling skin as he relished the way you felt beneath his fingertips. Soft.

Your name sounded so tender on his lips, you could hardly reconcile it with the things you’d heard about him.

You hummed in response, shifted a little closer to him. He plumped the comforter, pulled it a little further over your shoulder only after pressing a soft kiss to the skin there.

“It’s been a while since somebody let me this close.”

“This close,” You teased. “Or inside?”

He ran his palm over your side, let the words spill out of his mouth before he’d curated them.

“Could you just let me tell you how great you are and how I don’t want this to be another one night stand?”

You turned to face him then, rolled over properly so you wouldn’t strain your neck. “You don’t have to say all this, it’s been a while since I got guilty about sleeping with someone I just met.”

He felt it again, in his chest. A little pang when he thought about you with someone else. He said your name again, more like sighed it.

“I mean it. I want to see you again.”

“Breakfast then,” You sighed, rolled back over.

His heart warmed then, against his will.

“I can stay?”

“If you lock your gun in the kitchen while we’re sleeping, then sure.”

You snuggled deeper into the covers, drifting off. “Key’s in the top drawer.”

He groaned slightly, slid the covers off so he wouldn’t disturb you.

“You want me to get out of bed?” It was a complaint made late, he was already standing up by the time he finished the sentence.

You were asleep by the time he made it to the bedroom door. 

When you woke the next morning, you sat upright and pressed your back into the headboard while you stretched your arms. Remembering the events of last night as you surveyed the state of the room, you frowned at your empty bed.

Turning your head, you noted your dress, neatly hung on the curtain rail on one of your velvet coathangers. You knew you wouldn’t have done that, it must have been him. 

There was a soft knock at the door that drew your attention away from the window. A wide smile spread over your features as you saw Kylo in the door frame with coffee and a paper bag in hand, dressed in last night’s clothes.

“I thought you’d appreciate if I didn’t rummage through your kitchen and bang pots and pans.”

He placed the coffee and pastry on your bedside table, knelt onto your bed.

You hummed and placed a kiss on his lips, running your hands over the tops of his shoulders as if to round his hard edges. 

Pleasantly surprised, you left your eyes closed for another moment and hummed again as you slipped deeper into your sheets, still smiling. 

As your eyes blinked open, Kylo took a seat on the edge of your bed.

“I’d much rather you bang me instead,” You teased.

“Is that the case?” Kylo leaned down to press another kiss to your lips.

When he pulled away, he pushed the hair back from your forehead, sat upright again.

“We didn’t fuck last night. I wouldn’t have let you, in the state you were in. In the state we were both in, honestly.”

He stretched his shoulders for a moment, glanced out the window.

“What? Did we go to Jersey?”

He rolled his eyes. “Har har.”

You laughed, took his hand softly. “Thank you. I was going to say, I can’t feel it. With someone like you I thought I would.”

“Someone like me?”

You rolled your eyes then, not in the mood to inflate his ego.

“We’re going to have to talk about this. What it means that I’m seeing you.”

He nodded, fiddled with his fingers. “Do you wanna call a meeting? We can have it at my place.”

Letting your reaction show, your eyebrows raised. “What’s wrong with mine?”

“Nothing, nothing. I’m just trying to get you to mine so I can show you around, it’s only fair since you’ve been hosting me for what, the past fourteen hours?”

Kylo took your hand, carefully unfurled your fist to ease the tension there, then placed a soft kiss to your knuckles. You sat up taller to kiss him, pressed your tongue into his mouth. He indulged you a moment before pulling away with a smirk.

“Now now, coffee’s gonna get cold.”


	3. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor character death, this is the chapter with violence so heads up for gun violence and murder against a side character!

The morning was crisp, and the freshly laundered sheets were soft against your body as you sighed awake, rolling over to find half of your bed empty. You squinted as your eyes adjusted to the light filtering through the white drapes. A slight breeze sent them fluttering into the room.

“Kylo?”

You heard a hum as he stepped around the corner, fixing a cuff link to his sleeve. 

You relaxed again, sighed and let your body soften back into the bed. If your eyes hadn’t been closed, you would have seen a faint smile ghost across his lips. The expense of your satin slip a number long forgotten, he thought only of the words worth it, as he allowed himself to stare while adjusting his suit.

“I’m going out,” He says, soft but firm. 

You know what he means when he says that. It was almost funny how it meant the opposite; someone else was going out. 

You didn’t laugh. 

“Who?”

He cleared his throat and said your name softly as he looked over at the window.

You shook your head. “If they’re a weekend job then I wanna know. What time is it anyway?”

So accustomed to the city, so on schedule that he doesn’t even check his watch before replying. 

“Half eight. And it’s Nick.” 

Your stomach twisted into a knot and you pulled your lip into your mouth. Without even thinking, you nodded, probably a few too many times.

He sat on the edge of the bed and reached out for your hand. You took it and he ran his thumb over your knuckles. 

So soft, unmarred, he thought. The contrast between your hands was striking. 

If keeping you safe, keeping the city safe, meant hands like this, it was worth it. Every day of the fucking year it was worth it.

You traced a finger of your hand he wasn’t holding over the tattoo on his left ring finger.

“Baby, I have to tell you something.”

You looked up from the chopping board and pushed it aside. After double-checking the knife was far enough away, you pushed yourself up onto the countertop. You were the same height as him like this.

He walked slowly to the counter, you wrapped your legs around his waist.

He brought his hand up to your cheek, ran his thumb over your cheekbone. 

“I can’t wear a ring if we get married.”

You almost laughed with relief. From his tone, you had been expecting something quite different. His brow lifted when you smiled.

“I thought this was going to be a very different conversation. And is this your idea of a proposal?” You teased, twirled a strand of his dark hair around your finger. 

Kylo almost laughed then. Always wrapped around your little fuckin’ finger.

He shook his head. “I’m serious. I want to wear a ring for you, but with all the shit I handle…”

Your smile fell as you saw how upset he was. “Sweet thing, if that’s something you want I’m sure we could find some other way. You could wear it on a chain, or keep it in your pocket.”

He nodded, looked out the kitchen window at the city fading to purple, then glanced back to you as he spoke again.

“How would you feel about a tattoo?”

You sat on his lap in the tattoo studio, the buzz of the machine grating a little against your ear. His gaze was firmly on yours, and vice versa. 

It felt as intimate as sex.

“You’ll have to get it redone every now and again, since it’s on your finger,” The artist noted. “But it shouldn’t take long since it’s just the one line.”

Kylo didn’t look away from you to listen to what the guy was saying, shot you a smile. “Makes what to do for the vow renewals pretty fuckin’ easy.”

The artist snorted a laugh. 

“Tell ya what, bring your girl with you when ya wanna get it fixed, and it’s on the house.”

Kylo did look away then, checked the man’s intentions.

He lifted both hands away, tattoo gun in his right, and shook his head. “Swear to God I just mean cos I don’t often get people like you. Sittin’ on each other and shit. Besides,” He glanced at you with a grin, then mimed whispering to Kylo. “I heard she’s married.”

Kylo nodded. “Thanks man.”

“And… you’re all done.” He wiped Kylo’s finger, then gestured for him to take a look.

Kylo nodded again, approval, and put his hand back on the table to be wrapped.

“You gettin’ one too?” The artist looked to you, and you looked to Kylo.

Kylo shook his head. “I’ve got a band waiting in the engraver’s down the street.”

He looked at you, placed a kiss on your cheek. “Take my wallet out of my pocket, baby?”

You smiled at the fact that he’d rather get you to do it than take his free hand off your ass. Opening the wallet, you walked your fingers to the back slot, where you knew he kept the big bills. Raising an eyebrow, you nudged two fifties out of place. Kylo made a face like ‘more than that’, and gave your ass a squeeze.

You pulled a third fifty, looked for his reaction. Kylo nodded.

The artist finished taping the wrap in place and held up a tube of the aftercare cream. “You got any of this at home?”

Kylo nodded and you slid the bills across the table.

“Man, are you sure? That’s like, a 40 percent tip.”

Kylo nodded as you tucked his wallet back into his pocket. He looked at you again and smiled. 

“Let’s go get married, baby.”

You smiled at the memory, and Kylo kissed under your ear. 

Sighing, your mind returned to the present. You thought about Nick, how he’d tried to buy you a drink, how he’d stroked the side of your leg and called you darling. Kylo pulled away.

“If you’re thinking about that piece of shit, it isn’t your fault. He should have known better. He’s also let Sunnyside fall into fuckin’ disrepair, so there’s that.” He sighed and ran a hand over his hair. “Baby, I gotta go.”

“I’m coming.”

He did check his watch then, and his mouth opened to argue, but a look from you closed his mouth again.

You walked to the closet, threw an outfit onto the bed and stepped into a pair of underwear. Kylo’s heat behind you alerted you to his presence, and he brushed your hair over one shoulder, kissing your neck softly as he clasped your bra behind your back.

“Silas is outside in the Bentley. If we leave later than eight forty, the traffic is gonna be ass.”

You smiled at his crudeness, and glanced at him over your shoulder.

“Give me a little space then,” You teased, turning back to your closet to pick a pair of shoes.

“Never,” He whispered, straight into your ear.

He rested his hands on your hips and gave you a slight lift as you reached for a pair of kitten heels on the top shelf. After you’d chosen the right pair, he lowered you back down and stepped to the side as you got dressed.

Once you were seated on the bed, fully dressed, Kylo cleared his throat as you reached for your shoes.

“What?” You raised an eyebrow.

He looked like he wasn’t sure what to say for a moment.

“It’s gonna be messy.” He nodded at your white shoes. 

You sighed softly and put them on anyway.

“I’ll just stand back. I don’t think I want him to see me.”

You stood, obscured by shadow, at the edge of the basement.

Kylo fired twice and waited for Nick’s breathing to cease. It took a few minutes. He didn’t cry or whimper, it was just labored breathing, and then nothing. 

Kylo’s voice was soft, you could only make out what he was saying because you knew some of the words. He finished and you heard the soles of his shoes clicking against the polished concrete. If you didn’t know him as well as you did, you might have mistaken his thoughtfulness for remorse.

“He was Catholic.”

You nodded, admired Kylo’s features in this low light. Even now, especially now, you adored him. You knew the feeling was mutual. 

He looked down at the ground between you. Blood had pooled while Kylo recited the last rites, trapping you in the corner of the room.

Without hesitating, he stepped into it, picked you up. One arm behind your knees, the other supporting your back. 

He carried you up the stairs and out of the building like that. Scuffed the soles of his expensive shoes on the pavement so he wouldn’t track the blood down the street. Someone else would clean it up.

You walked to the car. Silas held out a paper bag for the gun. Kylo nodded and dropped it into the bag as you settled into the back seat. 

Your heels clicked across the threshold as you walked to the bathroom to wash your hands. Despite not touching anything, you felt the need to. Kylo followed.

He fell to his knees behind you and kissed at your ankles as you turned on the tap. Moving up your legs slowly, a grin grew on his face. 

You turned around and sat on the edge of the sink. He breathed heavily, then rested his hands atop your knees, looking up at you for permission.

Something in you hesitated, and you paused.

“I’m sorry you had to walk through it. I should have stood further back, or worn different shoes, like you said.”

He rose to his full height then, gently took your chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“It’s nothing. If you think I’m not gonna wreck a pair of shoes to keep you happy, you don’t know the half of it, baby.”

You flinched at the word wreck, and he shook his head.

“Baby, it’s not as if I wear my favorite shoes when I go out. Most likely they were already dirty from standing next to him.”

You nodded. “You sure it’s okay?”

The kindness in his eyes overwhelmed you as he nodded earnestly. A small smile tugged at your lips.

“How many pairs of shoes would you wreck for me?” You were being playful now, he knew it.

“For you, millions.”

“Millions?” 

He smiled at your pout, and stepped back to make a grand, flourishing gesture outwards. “Billions!”

You exaggerated your pout further. “Billions?”

Kylo laughed and kissed your forehead. “Trillions.”

You treasured his laugh. 

“And you’d kill for me?”

You tilted your head back so your face was almost pressed against his. His breath ruffled your hair.

Remembering that moment in the kitchen again, you tested the waters and wrapped a leg around his. The movement pressed his hips into yours, and you bit your lip.

“Don’t tell anyone.” He spoke lowly, and moved his mouth next to your ear.

“I just did.”


End file.
